Algo hermosamente inesperado
by MareShadowHunter
Summary: Clary, Isabelle y Simón desean entrar a una fiesta, pero ¿qué es lo que tendrán que hacer para entrar? El encuentro de Clary con Jace sera algo hermosamente inesperado...
1. Algo hermosamente inesperado

Capitulo Primero.

Fue necesario, totalmente necesario, creo; Simón, Isabelle y yo fuimos invitados a una de las famosas fiestas de la señora Noch. Uno diría que una mujer de más de cuarenta años no hace fiestas famosas por el descontrol y por las demandas judiciales. Isabelle insistió tanto en ir, que fuimos casi a la fuerza. Cuando llegamos a la entrada había una larga fila, llena de adolescentes que vestían ropas negras; algunos de ellos tenían extraños tatuajes asomándose por el cuello de sus camisas. Isabelle estaba… esplendida, me opacaba completamente. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado y unas botas altísimas del mismo color. Tenía el cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

Mientras que yo llevaban un vestido azul Francia nada ajustado, con mi corto cabello anaranjado suelto. Simón vestía una remera con la estampada de una banda que ni Isabelle ni yo conocíamos, con sus jeans favoritos, y con sus zapatillas Converse favoritas, las que le había regalado su madre para Navidad. Los opuestos se atraen dicen, Simón e Isabelle no eran una excepción a la regla.

¡Vamos! Clary, ¿a qué esperas?

Isabelle… -cortó Simón.

Ella miro sin comprender, pero luego de unos segundos dijo:

Aah, ¡vale! Te buscaremos alguien guapo.

Y luego entraron, porque ellos estaban juntos, pueden besarse, eran pareja.

La anfitriona tenía alguna especie de obsesión con las demostraciones de amor entre adolescentes, por lo tanto para entrar: debías besar a tu pareja. Era más que obvio que yo no entraría sola, todos mis amigos estaban allí, no solo Simón e Isabelle, sino también Alec y Magnus: la pareja más tierna del mundo, según mi criterio. Entraron prometiendo que me buscarían a alguien con quien entrar. Mire a mi alrededor, rogando que la tierra me tragara, pero…

Había un chico, estaba sentado en una silla prácticamente al lado de la puerta, juraría que no estaba ahí cuando llegue. Pero ahí estaba, sentado, observándome. Sus ojos eran de un color casi dorado, al igual que sus cabellos. Estaba vestido igual que todos los demás: de negro. Me observaba con una mirada, tan… ¿llena de arrogancia? Y una sonrisa casi sarcástica en su rostro. Lo había visto antes pero ¿en dónde? Había una silla junto a él, le dio unos suaves golpecitos mirándome. ¡Quería que me sentara! Estaba tan llena de euforia, pero ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Me acerque lentamente. Me senté, alejándome un poco de él. Nadie nos prestaba atención, lo que era extraño porque estábamos sentados a un lado de la fila, cerca de la puerta.

Hola. – dijo con una sonrisa.

H… Hola - le conteste. Augh, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó.

Clary. – dije. Sus ojos se iluminaron por un breve segundo, luego volvieron tener esa mirada tan llena de arrogancia.

¿Clary…?

Fray. Clary Fray.

Un gusto Clary. Yo soy Jace, Jace Wayland.

Mi madre me había dicho que no hablara con extraños. Pero no dijo nada sobre hablar con extraños chicos extremadamente guapos.

Y… ¿quieres entrar? - Mi rostro debía demostrar cuan sorprendida estaba, porque rio. Rio con ganas.

Entremos – me dijo.

Pero…

Chist. – Me agarro de la muñeca y me arrastro esta la puerta, donde una mujer de unos 40 años nos estudiaba con la miraba.

Buenas Noches Jace – dijo. ¿Vas a entrar?

Si señora Noch. – dijo amablemente.

Tú nunca has entrado a ninguna de mis fiestas.

Soy una máquina de sorpresas, pero hoy si entrare. Con ella. – dijo, mirándome.

Aaah, y ¿tu nombre querida? – preguntó.

Clary. - Sus ojos pardos me fulminaron por un breve instante, pero luego miro serenamente a Jace.

Vale… ¿hace cuando que están juntos? – Todo parecía una broma, ¿juntos? No hacia media hora que nos conocíamos.

Eh…- dije nerviosa.

Tres meses. - dijo Jace.

¿Tres meses? – preguntó mirándome.

Sssi.

Vale, bésense tortolitos. ¡Hay el amor! ¡Amor! ¡Amor! ¡Amor!

Mire a Jace. Sonreía orgullosamente, como si hubiera esperado esto, o algo así. Me sentía extraña, no me agrada besar a extraños. En realidad nunca había besado a nadie.

¡Vamos! Miren la fila, ¡vamos! ¡Hoy entrara mucha gente!

Él me tomó por los hombros, acerco mi rostro hacia sí y me besó. ¡Genial! Mi primer beso, y con un desconocido. Un hermoso desconocido. No correspondí el beso, no iba a corresponder el beso de un extraño. Luego me soltó de golpe, me miro sonriente por un instante y después miro a la señora Noch.

Entren.- Ni siquiera nos observó entrar, ahora miraba a la pareja siguiente, unos extraños asiáticos con cabellos azules.

Mire a Jace, dubitativa pero él tenía la vista fija más allá de la puerta. Me tomo por la muñeca, sin mirarme y entramos a la fiesta.


	2. Demasiado que saber

Capitulo Segundo:

Las luces cegaban. Decenas de jóvenes bailando a mí alrededor, y yo allí, con un completo desconocido. Busqué con la mirada a Isabelle y a Simón, se encontraban allí, bailando. Simón no baila, contorsionaba su cuerpo de manera extraña, Isabelle en cambio daba elegantes saltitos en la pista de baile. Cuando entramos Jace me apretaba tanto la muñeca que dolía.

¡Aaah! – farfulle.

Lo siento. - y me soltó de golpe.

Nose que quieras hacer, pero yo voy con mis amigos.

Voy contigo- dijo. Lo mire atónita ¿ir conmigo?

Vale. – dije.

Luego me dirigí hacia donde estaban Isabelle y Simón, con Jace pisándome los talones. Vi a Isabelle haciéndole señas a un chico con extraños tatuajes, al chico acercándose a ella, sonriéndome.

¡Hola! – dijo Simón, sorprendido.

¡Clary! Él es Kevin, entraras con él. – me miro por un segundo y dijo: ¡Ya estás aquí! ¿Cómo…?

Miro detrás de mí, donde estaba Jace, y palideció completamente. La palidez de su rostro hacia que su labial rojo fuera más intenso. Isabelle se volvió, y le hizo un gesto a Kevin con la mano, quería que se fuera. Y así lo hizo, no sin lanzarle una extraña mirada a Jace.

¿Simón puedes traernos a Clary y a mi algo de beber? – dijo. Simón dijo que si, debió no haber visto a Jace.

La mirada de Isabelle estaba llena de cólera, parecía furiosa. Comenzó a maldecir, pero no mirándome a mí, sino a Jace.

¿En qué estabas pensando idiota?- chilló.

Hola Izzy – dijo Jace tranquilamente.

¿¡Hola Izzy!? ¿Dime en que pensabas? ¡Por el Ángel! – gritó.

Solo quería…

¿Solo querías qué Jace? – dijo

¿Se conocen? – dije. Isabelle me miro atónita, como si no recordara que yo estaba presente.

Eeeh... – En ese momento, Simón se acercó con dos vasos grandes de algo burbujeante. Me tendió un vaso, sin siquiera mirar a Jace. ¿Era él invisible? Isabelle le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

¿Me traes algo para comer? Tengo un poco de hambre.

Si, ¡sí! – dijo. Y se fue. Jace sonrió abiertamente.

Isabelle estaba enfurecida. Nunca la había visto así. Excepto aquella vez que derrame café en su blusa nueva. Tenía la boca tensa, y respiraba con un toro enojado.

¿Y? – pregunté.

Si, nos conocemos. – hablo tan cortante que parecía un robot.

Isabelle…- dijo Jace.

Vale, si, nos conocemos muy bien.

¿Estuvieron juntos?- pregunté, de nuevo, hablaba sin pensar.

¿Juntos? ¿con ella? – Jace señalo a Isabelle- No, me gustan las bajitas.

En ese momento sentí que me enrojecía, solo por un breve instante. Pero luego me enojé, ¿Por qué ese completo extraño causaba eso en mí? ¡Conocía a Isabelle! ¿Lo sabría Simón? No, no era posible, ni siquiera lo había visto, cosa extraña porque era imposible no verlo. Somos como... parientes de alguna forma.- dijo Isabelle, pero luego fulmino con la mirada a Jace.

¡Jace!- chilló Isabelle, habían herido su ero.

Vale, perdón. Tú estás con ese estúpido novio sonámbulo.

No es estúpido. – dijimos Isabelle y yo a la vez. Sonreí, me hacía feliz pensar que alguien tal vez quisiera a Simón tanto como yo lo hacía. Lo conocí en kínder, en ese momento éramos inseparables, era mi único amigo. Lo quería demasiado.

Perdón, perdón. Mira quien habla, Clary. – Era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí por mi nombre.

¿Sonámbulo? ¿Qué?

Jace Wayland, eres un idiota - dijo Isabelle.

Gracias, cre…

¡Por dios! ¿Alguien me explica lo que sucede? Entre aquí, para hacerlo, lo besé, ya está hecho. Pero ¿por qué de no me dicen de una vez que es lo que sucede? Gradecería que lo hicieran, odio este lugar, y ahora tengo que soportar a una persona histérica, y a otra que se hace el payaso de circo.- dije, Jace se sobresaltó e Isabelle me miraba horrorizada. Luego me miro dolida, y el con una cara de falsa indiferencia.

¿Puedes darnos unos segundos? – me dijo Isabelle. Pero la tome por la muñeca y le dije:

¿Y luego me dirás que pasa? – pregunté. Asintió, y luego dije: - Vale, iré a ver porque Simón tarda tanto.

Corrí hasta el bar, Simón estaba allí. Tenía dos hot-dogs en las manos. Al verme sonrío.

Uff, la fila era larguísima, toma tu hot-dog- dijo. ¿Debería contarle sobre Jace e Isabelle?

¿Te gusta Isabelle?- le solté. Haciéndome la despreocupada, mordiendo mi hot-dog.

Claro que sí, ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

No lo sé, quería saberlo.

De acuerdo. ¿Vamos con Isabelle?- preguntó.

Vale…

Caminamos hacía la pista de baile, donde estaban Isabelle y Jace. Al llegar donde ellos se encontraban, miré a Jace, y me sonrío sarcásticamente. Ahora que recordaba, no había visto a ni a Alec, ni a Magnus en toda la noche. ¿Dónde estarían?

Tu hot-dog.- dijo Simón y le tendió uno Isabelle.

Hola. –dijo Jace.

Hola…- dijo Simón, y luego se giró hacia él, dudó un instante y dijo. – Soy Simón, ¿tú eres…?

Jace.

Jace… - trago saliva y miro a Isabelle. ¿Por qué todos se comportaban de una forma tan extraña?

Sí, soy Jace. Un gusto, ¿has oído hablar de mí he? ¿Los de tu clase me temen, verdad? - dijo con cara de satisfacción.

Le temen más a Clary que a ti. – dijo, cortante. Jace puso cara de pocos amigos.

¡Holaaa! Estoy aquí. ¿Alguien me explica que pasa? – dije.

Simón miro a Isabelle y le susurró:

Tú te ibas a encargar de esto ¿te acuerdas?

Vale, vale. – susurró Isabelle. Respiro hondo, y comenzó a contar la historia más extraña que he escuchado en mi vida. Una historia que me tenía a mi como protagonista.


	3. El comienzo de algo grande

Capítulo tercero:

Primero todo me resulto ridículo. ¿Quién creería era hija de un loco psicópata llamado Valentine? Pero luego todo se volvió más lógico.

Jocelyn, mi madre había estado casada con un hombre llamado Valentine, mi padre biológico. Los dos eran cazadores de sombras, al igual que yo. Los cazadores de sombras eran aquellas personas, mitad ángeles, mitad hombres, también denominados Nefilim y se dedicaban a matar demonios. Mi madre huyó luego de que él convirtiera a su primer hijo en un monstruo. Estando en cinta, Valentine la suministraba a mi madre alimentos con sangre de demonio, cosa que causo un efecto extraño en él bebe. Ese primer bebe, Jonathan, pues… tenía una extraña obsesión hacía mi persona. Era mayor que yo, no lo conocía, pero estaba segura de que era igual a su padre. Todos los sueños de Valentine habían sido frustrados cuando mi madre escapo. Excepto: destruir a los submundos y encontrarme. Encontrarme a mí por supuesto. Deseaba encontrarme casi tanto como su hijo. Estuvieron a punto de hacerlo varias veces, pero La Clave lo impidió.

Los submundos eran las criaturas pertenecientes al mundo de las sombras: vampiros, hombres lobo, habas y brujos. Fue extraño saber que Simón era un submundo, un vampiro diurno. Era el único vampiro que podía salir a la luz de sol. Había sido convertido en vampiro durante "sus vacaciones con Isabelle". Ella también era un cazador de sombras, al igual que… Jace. Jace había sido criado casi toda su vida por los padres de Isabelle, y por… Valentine. Jace lo conocía muy bien, pero lo aborrecía. Le había hecho sufrir horrores, haciéndole creer que había muerto. Y luego de un extraño encuentro con él y su hijo, descubrió de mi existencia, he intento buscarme de todas las maneras posibles.

¿Por qué has venido? – le pregunte a Isabelle.

No entiendo… ¿Cómo…?

¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes nada de esto? – grité- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto Simón? – me sentía horrible.

Nosotros no… - dijeron Isabelle y Simón al unísono.

¿Saben qué? Necesito organizar mi pensamientos, adiós.

Clary, no… - gritó Simón.

Pero ya era tarde, salí corriendo de la pista de baile, y crucé la entrada. La señora Noch me miró extrañada pero no me detuvo. Luego salí la calle, esperando llegar a mi casa, pero al levantar la mirada, me encontré frente a una enorme iglesia. Nunca la había visto antes, parecía antigua, muy antigua. No había luz alguna en las ventanas. Me dolían los pies, hacía tiempo que no corría así.

Me lo pensé un minuto. Hacía años que no entraba a una iglesia. Rezar o hacer algo parecido no me causaría daño alguno ¿verdad? Así que decidí entrar, subí los escalones de la entrada, y me dirigí hacia el interior. Abrí la puerta, y entré.

Habría sido de espera un altar o por lo menos una cruz, pero no. Nada. Había una gran habitación, solo que había una trampilla en ella. Las paredes eran de un color crema, y las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas negras. No había asientos, ni siquiera esas grandes pinturas que suelen haber en los techos representando distintas hazañas de los ángeles o el Dios mismo, pero si una alfombra bordo y la estatua de algo que se parecía a un ángel. No había ese profundo silencio que hay en las iglesias, se escuchaba el ruido de ¿cubiertos? ¿Alguien estaba comiendo en esa iglesia? Había olor a comida. Y yo me moría de hambre.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos, me sentía desafortunada. Al enfocar bien la vista observe una puerta a un lado de la trampilla, y estaba entrecerrada. No solía ser tan curiosa, pero ¿Qué más daba? Me acerque lentamente hacia la puerta y me asome. El lugar era… precioso. Había una larga mesa, con hermosas sillas victorianas. Allí estaban cuatro personas, sentadas en la mesa. Dos hombres, una mujer, y un niño, y si, estaban comiendo. Había mucho polvo en el aire, y como la mala suerte siempre formó parte de mi vida, estornude. Las personas sentadas se pararon rápidamente y pude ver bien sus caras.

¿Alec? – pregunté horrorizada.

¿Clary? ¿Qué haces aquí…? ¿Cómo? – pregunto Alec nervioso.

¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Tú también? – grité. En ese momento una ráfaga de viento azotó el lugar, y entraron Isabelle y Jace en la habitación. Me miraron asombrados.

Esto es malo… - dijo Jace.

¿Qué es malo? – pregunté, mi tono de voz se había vuelto histérico.

Todo esto… es malo.

Esta es Clary… - le dijo Alec a las otras tres personas de la habitación.

¿Clary? – pregunto el hombre. Usaba ropa negra. Tendría alrededor de unos cuarenta años.

¿Clarissa, verdad? – dijo un niño, y se acercó a mí sonriendo- Yo soy Max, tu eres la hija de Valentine ¿verdad?

¡Max! – gritaron Isabelle y Alec. El niño era su hermano menor. Max.

Esto es el instituto. Supongo que ya sabes que eres nefilim, ¿verdad? – dijo la mujer que estaba ya sentada. Yo asentí, lo sabía, me había enterado hacía menos de una hora. Esta mujer aparentaba también unos cuarenta años de edad. – Soy Maryse Lightwood, y él es mi esposo Robert.

Robert me sonrío tímidamente. Eran los padres de Max, Alec e Isabelle. Jace vivía con ellos luego de que mi padre lo abandonara haciéndole creer que había muerto. Había llegado solo al instituto, sin familia, ni amigos. Solo. Había sido muy valiente. Maryse nos miró a Isabelle, a Jace y a mí.

¿A qué esperan? Siéntense a comer. –dijo.


	4. Algo desastrosa

Capitulo cuarto:

Y ahí estaba yo, comiendo estofado con la familia de Isabelle. Jace se sentó frente a mí, y me observaba detenidamente, como si yo fuera un animal de circo. Suspiré, me sonrío, y al ver el enrojecimiento de mis mejillas, su sonrisa se hiso más grande aún. La comida no estaba mal, en realidad era realmente buena, pero que un chico extremadamente guapo te observe mientras comes es algo incómodo. Alguien carraspeo y Maryse al ver que todos habían terminado dijo a Jace:

Acompaña a Clary a su habitación, por favor.

Claro. – dijo Jace. Y se fue por la puerta. Caminábamos por un largo pasillo con múltiples puertas a los lados. Jace iba varios pasos adelante mío, por lo que tuve que trotar hasta él.

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté.

A tú habitación.

De pronto se detuvo frente a una de las puertas, la abrió y entró.

La habitación era blanca, y el piso de madera. Las sabanas eran blancas y desprendían olor a aromatizante de limón. Por la ventana entraba la luz de la luna, lo cual me gusto. A un lado de la mesita de noche había un gran espejo, y no pude evitar mirarme en él. Por dios, estaba desastrosa. Mi cabello estaba totalmente despeinado, y necesitaba una lavaba, al igual que mi cara y todo lo demás.

Deberías ver a Isabelle en las mañanas. – dijo Jace.

¿Se despiertas desastrosa?

No, parece una estrella de Hollywood – dijo, y luego tomo uno de mis mechones enmarañados: Pero tu cabello me gusta.

Gracias –dije, algo incomoda, las personas no acostumbraban a tocar mi cabello.

De nada, mañana comienza tu entrenamiento. – dijo.

¿Entrenamiento? – pregunté horrorizada.

Si, entrenamiento.

¿Para qué? ¿Quién me enseñara?

Yo por supuesto. Tal vez con la ayuda de Alec y Isabelle, eso depende de cuan mala seas. Eres nefilim ¿recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba. ¿Cómo no recordarlo?

Yo nunca había sido buena en los deportes. Era más bien torpe. Lo que más me gustaba hacer era dibujar, y ocupaba casi todo mi tiempo libre en ello. Siempre recibía algún tipo de golpe al jugar en la clase de educación física, ya que era el blanco favorito de todos.

Pero eso no importaba, solo quería darme un baño y dormir. Bostecé.

Deberías darte un baño y dormir. – sugirió.

Lo haré – respondí.

Mi habitación está al lado. Buenas Noches, Clary –dijo. Me sonrío pícaramente y se fue sin más.

Buenas Noches, Jace – susurré.

Luego de ducharme, me metí dentro de la cama, apague la luz, cerré los ojos, y me adentre en el sueño más extraño que tuve en todo mi vida.


End file.
